


初雪

by circle_Cindy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circle_Cindy/pseuds/circle_Cindy
Summary: 一次出任务途中的意外情况。





	初雪

**Author's Note:**

> 短打流。abo世界观双a设定。单纯为了搞个自己很喜欢的脑洞。文笔拖沓，感谢观看。

河道上的风裹着浓稠的湿气扑面而来，冬季的威尼斯向来多雨，现在更是淅淅沥沥没完没了。水汽已经将艾吉奥身后若隐若现的大马士革玫瑰味的信息素冲淡了不少，但对于一个易感期的alpha而言，世界上的任何一种气味都比不过另一个alpha的信息素来的鲜明，骨子里的本能叫嚣着开启一场雄性之间的争斗，他知道现在阿泰尔大概也是这种状态，说不准什么时候他们俩刚刚痛击圣殿骑士的拳头就得砸在对方的鼻梁上。  
　　  
　　真是倒霉。艾吉奥撑了一把桨，让摇摇晃晃的贡多拉拨开一道水痕。他和阿泰尔今晚有个说不上麻烦的任务，收尾的时候却不慎被一个发/情期的omega双双逼进易感期。好在他们的自制力都算优秀，确保甩脱了最后一个追兵才分出心思关心一下个人问题。现在在这艘贡多拉上载着两个一触即发的alpha，如果他们不是恋人关系的话大概终究有一个会被另一个一脚踢下河；但他们正在谈恋爱，正处于一种充斥着罗曼蒂克氛围的关系，这甚至使他们艰难得跨越了本能反应。他们彼此竭力控制自己的信息素，以免过分浓重张扬的自我标识会被对方视为宣战。但不幸的是艾吉奥稍稍年轻了一点，这导致他的信息素有时候并不十分听话。只要一点点大马士革玫瑰的味道就能让他感到自己的领地正在被另一匹雄狮侵占，而不受控制地使属于他的鸢尾花的气味愈发浓重并更有攻击性。

　　他看向阿泰尔，阿泰尔可没有看他。大导师从上船起就一直占据船尾遥遥眺望着雨幕下的河岸，尽量避免艾吉奥那黏合在空气中的信息素味，但水汽，雨滴，以至于一阵滑过艾吉奥后又向阿泰尔扑来的风，似乎都溶解了意大利鸢尾的芬芳。无孔不入的信息素简直是在张牙舞爪地挑衅，年长刺客要依靠绝大部分的冷静压抑发自本能的怒火。他们的确是恋人，但因为该死的性别分化，易感期中的他们并不会像其他AO配对的恋人们一样在黏黏糊糊的性/爱之中度过。保持一个合适的距离才是两个打破世俗的alpha在易感期中该做的，以免冲动造成什么不可挽回的影响。但现在他们没法拉开距离，数米已经是最大限度的努力。

　　“注意你的信息素，艾吉奥。它冲得过头了。”

　　过分浓稠的信息素令人作呕，它虚虚浮在一层水汽上与阿泰尔铿锵的玫瑰味纠缠不清却泾渭分明。一股莫名其妙的怒火在静脉里缓慢燃烧，阿泰尔怀疑他的理智距离耗尽不远了。雨倒是从未停过，势头还愈演愈烈，将一切都浸透了威尼斯之冬的湿与凉，刺客大师的白袍也是一样。

　　而艾吉奥，艾吉奥的回应是重重一顿桨，让贡多拉轻飘飘地在水面上歪歪斜斜荡了一段，慢吞吞得向最近的桥下游去。他年轻气盛，热血沸腾，忍受一个同自己一样强势的alpha已是不易，阿泰尔自己可没发觉他的信息素嚣张得像一封充斥着警告意味的最后通牒。他忍无可忍地提议道：

　　“打一架吧。就现在。趁我们还有理智的时候。”

　　“……或许我们可以换个方式解决它。”

　　刺客大师沉默半晌，最后的提议却蕴含着一点难以言明的、让人浮想联翩的暗色意味，尤其是在一条寂静无人的河上，对着焦躁的英俊青年，搭配上这个尴尬的状况。即便艾吉奥无意想到什么风流韵事上，大导师抬头看向他的一眼就足以说明一切了。这叫意大利刺客倒抽一口凉气，的确滋生了些跃跃欲试的绮念与莫名的慌乱。

　　在此之前他们没试过做/爱。两个alpha在发/情时总对自己的领域有着近乎偏执的占有欲，如果他们中有一人是娇弱的omega，情况可就大有不同了，他们都很愿意标记对方一百次；可惜的是这不可能。雄狮只会争斗高低贵贱，而学不会膝下承欢。

　　“只要能耗尽信息素就可以，我不认为在一艘贡多拉上打架的主意会比这更好。”

　　于是意大利刺客依言松开了桨。

　　他们的衣袍其实在之前的逃脱中便被河水、雾滴与雨一同浸透了，布料黏在肌肤上，随奔涌的血液蒸腾出肌肤的热气。艾吉奥之前的确是个omega堆里潇洒的一把好手，但面对一个强势的alpha明显是首次。他甚至都不敢妄动阿泰尔的白袍，而是先选择了吻他。小心翼翼得吻，或者说是舔，从他眼睫挂着的水珠开始，艾吉奥将那雨水舔去，用自己的唾液将大导师那一双金色眼睛打湿。他只敢轻柔得牵起刺客大师的手，顺着那线条流畅的骨节摸到腕与肘，剐蹭粘黏的布料，唤起肌肤下涌动的热意。他一靠近就能嗅到更馥郁的玫瑰香气，能幻想出比袖剑更锋利的荆棘，这让他受应激反应驱使而释放出更浓重的自己的气味，呛得阿泰尔差点想当场扼死他。

　　但怎么说？阿泰尔的确将手搭在了那近在咫尺的脖颈上，可他只是按压着那致命的大动脉透出一点儿威胁的意味，扫过喉结的手指更像是嘉奖。这场大雨，相当合适得将一切改造成了朦胧湿冷的色调——这会儿的确太适合做一切亲密的事了。艾吉奥发梢上凝成的水珠顺着他的下颌线往下滑，带着沉甸甸的鸢尾花味儿滴进阿泰尔的唇。他将那一滴水裹进舌尖，饱含恶意得拧了一把青年的腺体，在对方颤抖的疼痛中得到了一声变了调的叹息。

　　“做你该做的，”大导师示意道，“别让我把你踢下去。”

　　艾吉奥的确在颤抖，但已经不是为了什么近在咫尺的一夜惊喜。他很难控制自己蠢蠢欲动的本能，而阿泰尔的信息素汹涌而来，裹着宣战的硝烟味，让他不由自主的愤怒、不由自主的狂热，甚至兴奋。兜头浇下的雨水是彻入骨髓的寒凉，但这让臂弯中躯体的热度更为鲜明。阿泰尔的金色眼睛明亮得如同烈火熊熊而起，叫嚣着要把两人的理智一起焚烧殆尽。雨是冷的，但他触手可及的地方却都滚动着情欲的热。

　　他不再犹豫，而是堪称急躁得扯开了那严丝合缝的衣物，顺着缝隙抚摸腰间那一小块暴露的肌肤。他们两都浑身是水；这叫他感觉自己像是从身旁的河道里捞起来一只有着湿淋淋羽毛的白鸟，理所应当用自己的抚摸、亲吻与带着热度的手指去安抚那颗在他的掌心中一下一下搏动着的心脏。大导师的腰线美妙得过分，柔韧且极具力量感，让作乱的手指不由自主压着略略凸出的骨节渐第向下，探向甜美的禁地。

　　这一切都很美妙，如果阿泰尔没有拎着他作乱的手干脆利落地将意大利刺客扔在船舷上的话。

　　大导师倾身压上年轻刺客，大马士革玫瑰仿佛在瞬间彻底盛放，肆无忌惮展现那锋芒毕露的美。阿泰尔揪着艾吉奥的衣领与他交换了一个血气充斥的吻，如果那种纯粹出于野性本能的暴力行径也能称为吻的话。那像是进食的野兽，跃跃欲试的捕猎者，或者其他什么饥肠辘辘的凶残生物引导猎物去舔舐他的獠牙。这是个意料之中的反应，艾吉奥深知没有alpha能够忍受被人侵犯的感觉，即便只是一点点的试探。

　　他们花了够久才能勉强气喘吁吁地分开他们黏在一起的唇，带着一些细小的伤口与血脉深处激荡的血液。艾吉奥对着衣袍大敞的大导师吹了个响亮的口哨，再度伸手揽住了那近在咫尺的柔软腰肢，用花言巧语掩饰气势汹汹的焦躁不安。

　　“感谢您没真把我丢下河，看起来我似乎高估您的忍耐力了？”

　　“闭嘴。”

　　他游刃有余的姿态没摆太久，在阿泰尔相当粗鲁地扯开了他的衣襟时彻底戛然而止。毫不客气得说，刚刚发生的一切在他漫长的风尘史中绝对是倒数——他们两除了在接触中蹭出了些一闪即灭的火苗，所做的一切都和打架毫无分别。接吻是暴力的，爱抚是莽撞的，他连牙齿都被对方的凶残行径撞疼了。疼痛诱发更旺盛的胜负欲，但在大导师抚上他半硬的东西时，什么胜负欲一起烟消云散了。

　　这叫什么？能有什么语言形容这种感觉？他被人掐着下颌对视，老 二握在别人手里，但艾吉奥只觉得刺 激，一种来源于本能与理智激烈冲撞的刺 激。就像是最脆弱的神经束肆意生长与阿泰尔触碰他的手指粘连，每一下的活动都牵扯到血肉。阿泰尔的手活平心而论实在够烂，叫他不得不按下对方的脑袋报以一个粗鲁的吻。万幸啊，他还记得悄声调侃一句实话：

　　“说真的，让我教教你吧。”

　　他压根就不想要回答。要什么狗屁回答，白袍下顶着他的硬物已经是种回答了。易感期的alpha虽然不至于像发 情的omega那样全无自控力，也绝遭不住半点撩拨。稍早一点以前他觉得阿泰尔像是个自控力远超常人的例外，其实并不是；大导师只是对这方面兴趣不大而已。

　　意大利刺客明显更精通这种技术活。他包裹柱身的动作更为温柔而不容置喙，上下撸动时甚至会恶意拿指甲轻轻顺着凸张的青筋剐蹭，抹得满手都是湿淋淋的前液。他抚慰的动作由缓渐急，引导着年长的恋人学习他动作中的技巧并逐渐跟上他的节奏。说真的吧，艾吉奥自从性别分化后已经不知道有多久没替别人解决过了。他身边有的是omega，各种各样娇艳欲滴含苞待放的omega美人，但好像因为他们都不是阿泰尔，所以不能带给他阿泰尔给他的那种感受。锋利的，强硬的，独属于alpha的捕猎者的冷酷果决，仰视他的时候就像是隔着一种遥不可及的距离；站在他身旁却有着无法比拟的契合感。

　　abo的世界由本能掌控，而他们却深深地为彼此的灵魂吸引。

　　高 潮来临前分不清是谁先低头吻了谁，但好歹这次唇齿间的纠缠终于含上一股恋人间耳鬓厮磨的甜腻与温柔。白浊同激荡沸腾的信息素一同喷发，阿泰尔一哆嗦，干脆低头重重在他锁骨上留了个牙印。艾吉奥不甘示弱，侧首咬上了大导师蜜色的肩膀。没有信息素交融的满足感；他们有的只是信息素被消耗殆尽的疲惫。但某些快 感是涌自心底的，论不上本能来指手画脚。

　　最后一滴落下的雨将云层中残存的热量带向人间，威尼斯在灯火黯淡的河岸上迎来了他的第一夜雪。那些细碎的小冰晶将最后一丝情爱的旖旎浇熄，河心上只剩了一片空茫茫的寂静。第一片雪花落在阿泰尔翘起的发梢上；第二片则吻过艾吉奥透着血色的唇。于是他们在这样一场温柔的新雪中再度交换了一个比雪花更滚烫、更轻更柔的吻。

　　“你觉得怎么样？”艾吉奥整理干净后就得重新回到他撑船的岗位上，不过他还记得问上这句话。阿泰尔只顾着在河水里洗去他一手的黏污，头也不抬就回复道：

　　“糟透了。不会有比这还糟的事了。”

　　“但以后还会有更多次的，你会喜欢上这种感觉的，我亲爱的。”

他的意大利男孩笑得神采飞扬，可真是要命的好看。


End file.
